


Дьявол внутри

by dead_gold



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Multi, Not Canon Compliant
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_gold/pseuds/dead_gold
Summary: Внутри Дина всегда была тьма. Непроглядная, жадная, и не желающая его отпускать.





	Дьявол внутри

**Author's Note:**

> 🎵 pray by podval capella

_ Эта беда во всем, что творится под солнцем, ибо участь у всех одна: злом наполнены сердца людей, безумны сердца их при жизни, а после этого отходят они к умершим.  _

**_Екклесиаст 9:3_ **

С момента избавления от проклятия метки Каина прошло несколько недель, когда Дина начали мучать кошмары. Не сказать, что это было для него в новинку, но после всей крови, насилия и потерь, составлявших его жизнь, призраки прошлого Дина уже не особенно беспокоили — превратились в привычку. Однако в последнее время они стали вдруг такими навязчивыми, что больше походили на пытку. Стоило только Дину закрыть глаза, остаться в тишине, наедине с самим собой, как появлялись они.

Первой пришла Метка. Вернее, это была Лиза, но Дин сразу почувствовал обман, наеб в приятной оболочке. Ту ночь он коротал так же, как и многие другие — переключал каналы кабельного и лениво потягивал пиво. Он не сразу обратил внимание на едва уловимое дуновение ветра в закрытой комнате, на слегка похолодевший воздух — алкоголя в нём было уже столько, что только многолетняя практика удерживала его в сознании. Дин медленно повернул голову, почуяв, наконец, что в комнате есть кто-то ещё кроме него, и тут же свалился с кровати, запутавшись в собственных ногах и одеяле. Кое-как поднявшись, Дин выставил перед собой нож и рявкнул:   
— Ты кто такая?

Вместо ответа Лиза улыбнулась тепло, с затаённой грустью: в точности как запомнил её Дин, прощаясь в больнице. Улыбнулась и подошла так близко, что кончик лезвия уперся в прикрытый полупрозрачной тканью платья живот. 

— Ну же, Дин. Ты знаешь, кто я.

— Нет, — мотнул он головой, делая шаг назад. — Нет. Ты — не Лиза. Её здесь быть не может. 

Она улыбнулась ещё шире, и в выражении её лица появилось что-то зловеще-знакомое. Что-то такое, от чего кровь в жилах Дина становилась горячей и вязкой, как свежий битум. Лиза неожиданно быстрым движением схватила его за запястье руки, которая сжимала нож, и всем телом прижалась к Дину. Выдохнула ему в губы:   
— Подумай ещё раз.

Дин подумал. Подумал, что это существо пахнет, как Лиза — какими-то цветочными духами и лимонным кремом для рук. Что сквозь невесомую ткань её платья можно почувствовать каждый изгиб знакомого тела. Что её губы так близко, а он так пьян, и что, в самом деле, может случиться такого уж плохого, если он просто вспомнит....

Дин перевел взгляд на свою руку с ножом, которую Лиза незаметно успела зачем-то подтянуть выше, лезвием прямо к шее — будто специально; и морок вместе с доброй частью опьянения моментально рассеялся от осознания. Вместо начищенной до зеркального блеска стали он сжимал заточенную кость, кусок ослиной челюсти. Отступать было некуда: он уже упирался спиной в стену, впереди — эта… Метка, что ластилась как кошка во время гона, и крепко, до боли, сжимала запястье. 

— Я скучала по тебе, — шептала она, касаясь губами уха Дина, забираясь свободной рукой под его футболку, царапая ногтями кожу на груди. — Неужели ты правда думал, что сможешь от меня так легко избавиться? 

«Легко» — Дин фыркнул, вспомнив, чего стоило это избавление. 

— А я не скучал. 

— Ну-ну, Дин. Мы оба знаем, что это не так. Мы оба знаем, что ты хочешь меня…

Он и рад был бы возразить, вот только в штанах стало нестерпимо тесно.

— Мы оба знаем, что я была оправданием. Потому что тебе и самому так сильно нравилось убивать. Чувствовать, как течёт теплая кровь по рукам, да, Дин?

От всех этих слов и касаний накатывало неодолимой возбуждение, пополам с отвращением к самому себе. В жалкой попытке хоть как-нибудь оправдаться, Дин выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы:

— Нет. Это был не я.

— Ты, ты, Дин. Они лгали тебе — Ровена, Кроули, Каин — я не изменяла тебя, не делала хуже. Я всего лишь показала тебе, кто ты есть на самом деле. Здесь, — её пальцы впились в кожу на груди, заставив её лопнуть от давления, и Дин задохнулся от боли, чувствуя, как под натиском расходятся мышцы, ломаются кости, как пальцы Лизы стискивают его сердце и тянут наружу. — Мне незачем было менять тебя — внутри тебя и так сплошная чернота и пустота.

Дин сполз по стене, понимая, что это последние секунды его жизни. И последнее, что он видел — как Лиза-Метка вгрызалась зубами в его всё ещё бьющееся сердце.

Проснувшись той ночью в поту, с бешено колотящимся сердцем, Дин решил, что ему пора перестать так много пить. 

Лиза приходила ещё пару раз. Каждый такой сон неизменно заканчивался извращённой смертью Дина, после чего он просыпался с раскалывающейся головой и болезненным стояком. В какой-то момент, измотанный очередным слишком реальным кошмаром, Дин подловил себя на мысли, что понимает теперь, каково было Сэму, когда тот таскал в своей голове Люцифера. Кстати, о Люцифере…

— Знаешь, друг, — сказал Люцифер, перегибаясь через спинку, чтобы достать недоеденный Дином бургер, который тот закинул на заднее сиденье. Повертев добычу в руках, Люцифер впился в зубами в остывшую булку, и застонал от удовольствия. От этого зрелища Дина немедленно затошнило. — Беда со старшими братьями в том, что они всегда первыми забирают все самые интересные игрушки.

Дин самым позорным образом сбежал от чрезмерной опеки Сэмм на одиночную охоту за полтергейстом в Милуоки. Он сидел в Импале, недалеко от заброшенного дома, где этого самого полтергейста видели, и ждал, когда тот появится. Ночь была тёмной, безлунной — самое то для ужастиков категории «Б». Дин даже не вздрогнул, когда на соседнем сиденье появился очередной гость.

— Я не говорю, что у вас всё именно так, — продолжил свою мысль Люцифер, жадно запихивая в себя остатки бургера. — Но как правило, так оно и бывает. План ведь был просто блестящий! Отличный расклад: мне — Сэм, Михаилу — ты! Никакого подвоха. Но вот я познакомился с вами обоими, и понял, как же Михаил меня наебал. 

На всю машину воняло знакомой тошнотворной сладостью — разлагающейся плотью; казалось, еще немного, и запах намертво въестся в салон, ничем не вытравишь. Дин был уверен, что не спит, но все тело вдруг стало таким тяжелым и неповоротливым, что невозможно было и пальцем пошевелить, а снаружи, за лобовым стеклом, заброшенный дом подёрнулся рябью, будто изображение на сломанном телевизоре. 

— Мы с Сэмми славно повеселились. Твой брат такой… невинный. В нём столько силы, столько чувственности, столько….   
Люцифер говорил о Сэмми с такой маниакальной нежностью и вожделением, будто о первой школьной любви. Дин прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как внутри расцветает ядовитая ревность — никто,  _ никто _ не должен был говорить о брате _ так _ .

Голос Люцифера раздался неожиданно близко, у самого уха, обдавая Дина холодным гнилостным дыханием:

— Но ты, Дин, ты — другое дело. В тебе гнева через край. Ярости, злости, ревности. Ты просто, — губы Люцифера на шее, его рука лежала на бедре Дина, слишком близко к молнии джинс. — Ходячий Ад. Хочу вас обоих. У Михаила и так полно игрушек, думаю, он поделится. Хочу посмотреть как  _ наш  _ малыш Сэмми узнает настоящего тебя. Ты же не рассказывал Сэмми обо всём, чему научился у Аластора? Как упивался этим? Ммм?

Люцифер внезапно повернулся в сторону окна:

— О, советую тебе проснуться, если не хочешь оказаться в Аду раньше времени.

Дин открыл глаза как раз вовремя, чтоб заметить, как от карниза крыльца дома оторвался какой-то металлический прут и полетел прямо в лобовое стекло Импалы.

Простая охота, плевое дело — закончилась переломом ребра и разодранной до мяса спиной. Сэм молча обрабатывал кое-как заштопанные наспех раны, недовольно сопел, но ничего не говорил. Дин ловил на себе украдкой брошенные обеспокоенные взгляды брата, а в голове свербили слова Люцифера. Нет, Дин не рассказал Сэму и трети того, что с ним происходило в Аду. Дин вообще старался не вспоминать те года. Но иногда они возвращались в кошмарах — особенно первое время после воскрешения. И без того тревожный сон наполнялся криками терзаемых душ, влажной духотой, стальным запахом крови, смешанной с серой, и азартным возбуждением. Иногда Дин хотел рассказать, но каждый раз останавливал себя — Сэм не понял бы, разочаровался бы в брате ещё больше. 

Дин точно знал, что засыпал в своей кровати, но проснулся на грязном полу старой охотничьей хижины. Ему не надо было напрягаться, чтобы понять, где находится. Он помнил и эту хижину, и эту кошмарную ночь.

— Подай мне соль, Дин, — сказал отец, что-то собирая на шатком столе. Пахло сыростью и серой. Дин огляделся и увидел сумку, из которой вытащил пакет соли и, к своему удивлению, Кольт. Соль передал отцу, который даже не взглянул на него, Кольт оставил при себе, стараясь как можно тише возвести курок.

— Где Сэмми, па?

Джон вздохнул и опёрся руками о стол.

— Как только ты родился, мы с Мэри поняли — с тобой что-то не так. Ещё младенец, а уже чувствовалась какая-то неправильность. Порочность. Мы никогда не возлагали на тебя особых надежд. Знали, что это бессмысленно. Ты никогда не стал бы тем, о ком мы могли бы сказать с гордостью: «это наш сын». Даже второго решили завести только поэтому.

«Ложь, ложь, ложь», — билось в голове Дина. Он вскинул руку с Кольтом и повторил вопрос:

— Где. Сэмми. 

— Я думал, уж хотя бы просто выполнять приказы ты сможешь, — продолжил Джон, разворачиваясь к сыну. Глаза его были жёлтыми. — У тебя была только одна задача — защищать Сэмми, но ты даже с ней не справился! Позволил Сэму умереть. Позволил Люциферу захватить его тело. Оставил Сэмми без души. Вынудил пройти Испытание. И ради чего, Дин? 

Голос отца оглушал, словно раскаты грома. Слова били больно, наотмашь, как злая пощёчина. 

— Заткнись.

— Думаешь, я не знаю, как ты смотрел на Сэмми все эти годы? Думаешь, я не знаю, что ты делал с моим сыном, когда я оставлял вас в мотелях? Ты должен был заботиться о Сэмми, а не совращать его!

— Всё было не так, — мотнул головой Дин. Всё было не так. Дин знал, что его чувства неправильные. Думал, дело в том, что многие годы весь их мир был сжат до крошечных комнат дешёвых мотелей, где существовали только они двое. Отца ведь практически никогда не было рядом — особенно когда они в нем по-настоящему нуждались. Дин знал свои границы и обязанности. Он не думал, что Сэм мог чувствовать что-то подобное. Дин пытался всё это объяснить Сэму, когда тот впервые неуклюже, но решительно ткнулся ему в губы. — Всё было не так. 

— О, не оправдывайся, Дин. Ты и сам знаешь, что всё было именно так. Ты мог отказать. Ты мог сбежать. Но ты ничего этого не сделал. Ты замарал моего мальчика своей грязью. 

— Где Сэмми, — почти умоляюще прошипел Дин. Отец криво улыбнулся. Жёлтые глаза вспыхнули ещё ярче. Он кивнул на руку, сжимающую Кольт.   
— Ты и сам знаешь, где.

Сердце пропустило удар. И ещё один. Осознание и отчаяние душили Дина. В ужасе он перевёл взгляд с отца на револьвер, который внезапно превратился в нож из ослиной челюсти. С острой кости капала ещё свежая — Дин откуда-то точно это знал — кровь. Он перевел глаза на пол. Сэмми лежал бледный, невидяще уставившись в потолок. Его грудная клетка была раскурочена, рёбра белели в кровавом месиве из органов и мяса. 

— Ты никогда не сможешь его защитить, Дин, — почти с нежностью прошептал Джон, прежде чем Дина поглотила тьма.

После того сна Дин старался избегать Сэма. Брат это чувствовал, и пытался поговорить, смотрел глазами побитой собаки, не понимая, что происходит. Дин знал, что долго так продолжаться не могло. Что рано или поздно он сорвётся, или Сэмми таки сам докопается до правды. Дину казалось, что он сходит с ума. Хотя, наверное, на самом деле он давным-давно уже слетел с катушек, просто сейчас это стало наконец очевидным и ему самому.

— Так и скажи. «Твой дорогой братец последние тридцать лет верно съезжал крышей, и наконец-то достиг полного безумия».

Сэм в белоснежном, ладно сидящем костюме прохаживался по диновой комнате, с любопытством разглядывал оружие, книги и фотографии. Будто впервые здесь оказался. Хотя, этот Сэм действительно был в комнате Дина первый раз. Этот — красивый. Нет,  _ его _ Сэмми тоже был красив, но  _ этот _ был красив иначе. Не Сэмми и не Люцифер, хотя полон его силы. Он осознавал силу, принял её, и это сказалось на нём: Сэм выглядел величественно. Перед этим Сэмом невольно хотелось упасть на колени. 

— Тебе-то что, — лениво огрызнулся Дин. — Ты всего лишь очередной кошмар.

— Может быть, — легко согласился Сэм. Остановился возле тумбочки, взял в руки их совместную фотографию, сделанную вечность назад, и задумчиво спросил: — Ты никогда не задумывался, какой могла бы стать моя жизнь, если бы ты не приехал в Стэнфорд? Ты с самой пропажи отца знал, что это очередные его фокусы. Что если он сам не захочет, то черта с два мы его найдем, хоть в лепешку расшибись. Но всё равно приехал. 

Дин переключил канал. И ещё раз. И ещё. Пожалел, что вылил все заначки с бурбоном (после того как понял, что алкоголя в его жизни стало больше, чем воды). Сэм присел рядом на кровать, одёрнув отутюженную штанину. 

— Джессика могла бы выжить, я бы не дал ей погибнуть. Сделал бы успешную карьеру. У нас могли бы быть дети. А как без тебя сложилась бы жизнь Лизы, не думал? Да, ты попросил нашего ручного ангелочка стереть ей память, но сам знаешь — страх глубже, чем память. Эллен и Джо? Бобби. Они все могли бы жить, если бы не твой детский, упёртый эгоизм. О-о-о, а Чарли? Бедная Чарли.

Пульт в руке Дина хрустнул, кожа на побелевших костяшках натянулась так, что, казалось, ещё немного — и лопнет.

— Она умирала в страхе. Звала тебя. Надеялась, что ты успеешь к ней, спасёшь. 

Сэм провёл пальцем по фотографии, словно вспоминая себя прошлого. Потом отложил её и повернулся к Дину:

— Заметил тенденцию, да? Всё, к чему ты прикасаешься — умирает. Ломается. Ты словно напалм, оставляешь после себя только пепел и смерть. Дин, ты слышишь меня?

Сэм крепко стиснул челюсть Дина пальцами, развернув его лицо к себе. Надавил большим пальцем на губы Дина, и тот приоткрыл их. Сэм поцеловал Дина — грубо, собственнически. Не так, как делал  _ его _ Сэм. Глаза Сэма из зелёных стали неестественно красными. Рот Дина полон крови. 

— Ты — убийца, Дин. Всегда им был. С самого рождения. Как Каин. Тебе не место среди людей, среди живых.

Дин почувствовал в ладони знакомую тяжесть отполированной тёплой кости. 

— Ты знал, чем всё это рано или поздно закончится.

Сэм сжал пальцы Дина своими. Вёл его руку, надавливая так, чтобы острый костяной клинок медленно вошёл в грудь Дина, под самое сердце. 

— Это повторялось уже не раз и не два, Дин. Так кого-то любить — преступно. Каин убил Авеля вовсе не из зависти, как бы он себя в этом не убеждал.

Это было так упоительно больно, и до отвращения сладко. 

Впервые за долгое время Дин проснулся без крика и сумасшедшего сердцебиения. Впервые за долгое время в голове Дина было совершенно ясно и тихо. Чернота внутри пробуждалась от недолгого сна. Затапливала каждую клетку его тела, обволакивала каждый нейрон его мозга. Дин открыл маслянисто-чёрные глаза.

Пора закончить начатое. 


End file.
